


Still Mad

by otomiyatickles



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cheer Up Tickling, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Teasing, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 05:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16968162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otomiyatickles/pseuds/otomiyatickles
Summary: Kuro makes yet again a mess of Mahiru’s appartment, causing an anger burst from the Eve that just haaas to be taken care of with tickles<3





	Still Mad

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to [otomiya-tickles.tumblr.com](http://otomiya-tickles.tumblr.com/) \- 16/7/'16.  
> Prompt: "I'm still mad at you."

"Aahh!" Mahiru let out a long, relieved sigh as he came out of the bathroom after a warm, relaxing shower.

"Kurooo. I'm done, it's your turn." He dragged his hand through his wet hair and smiled. But only for a short durance, since the moment his eyes fell on the mess in his room, his bright and relieved expression made place for dark, gloomy grumpiness.

His eyes followed the mess and eventually he glared at the cause of it all: his Servamp who was sprawled on the floor like he often did.

"Showering is a pain," Kuro mumbled, and Mahiru walked around him so he could see his face. He noticed the comics and magazines he was surrounded with, and he growled in annoyance at the mess.

"You dirty vampire-cat! You're spreading your dirtiness in my house a-and making a mess and..." Mahiru gasped loudly once he stood right in front of the lazy vampire. A bag of potato chips lay before Kuro, and crumbs were spilled all over the floor. And that while Mahiru just cleaned after his mess earlier today!

That did it. The anger that had been slightly controlled the past few days could now finally find its lovely freedom.

"KURO! How many times have I told you? Don't. Make. A. Mess!" Mahiru grasped the bag of potato chips with so much violence that a couple of chips flew through the air, polluting his usually neat appartment even more.

"Why are you always angry?" was the muffled reply that came from Kuro since he still had his mouth stuffed with chips.

"Oh I don't know," Mahiru snarled sarcastically.

"Maybe because I'm living with the laziest, messiest vampire in the world?! From now on I'm forbidding you from touching anything! You don't take these -" Mahiru angrily grasped the magazines from the floor and put them away.

"You don't eat until I permit it-" The potato chips disappeared into the cupboard.

"And you go take a shower, right now!" Mahiru furiously stomped towards the couch and plopped down. He took the remote and tried to watch TV, huffing in anger.

Kuro watched him dryly, still from his position on the floor. Mahiru endured his messy behavior for a while now, so why have such an outburst now? Oh well, he guessed a human could reach his limit after all. Mahiru surely didn't mean all that. The anger would soon fade away.

As if it needed the most effort in the world, Kuro gathered his strength to lift himself off the floor. He staggered towards the angry Eve and sighed.

"Can I eat something?" he asked in a monotonous voice. Baffled that the Servamp already dared to ask that right after his anger burst, Mahiru gaped at him before he returned to watch the TV, eyes twitching in disbelief.

"No. I'm still mad at you." Kuro sighed and kept staring down at him. Mahiru noticed, and a blush crept to his cheeks. This was making him uncomfortable. Kuro just stood there and kept staring at him in silence.

"Are you still mad?" Not even one minute had passed! Deciding to go for the silent treatment, Mahiru kept his lips pressed together, trying his best to ignore the vampire who was awkwardly standing there - staring at him with a dull expression.

"There's a potato chip in your hair," Kuro then mumbled, and Mahiru was too late to react. The Servamp had already reached out and took the potato chip that was in his hair on the side of his head, just by his ear.

The Eve squeaked in surprise when cold fingers accidentally brushed the skin of his ear, and he slapped his hand over Kuro's hand, grabbing it forcefully.

"Dohon't!" It came out as a giggle, and Kuro watched him in amazement. Mahiru sputtered, let go of his hand and quickly looked away.

"E-eh I mean..." Swallowing, he fumbled with his shirt and felt the embarrassment heat him up.

"Don't what?" The vampire watched the emotions play on Mahiru's face. He was blushing, his lips looked like they tried to hide a smile, and he looked just as surprised as he was.

"So you're not mad anymore if I do this?" Kuro asked after considering the fact that the light touch made his Eve smile and giggle, and he reached out his other hand to brush his other ear.

"No - whaha I said don't!" Mahiru gasped, and Kuro smirked knowingly. The flustered boy gulped at the sudden mischief that played on the vampire's face. Kuro casually hopped onto the couch, making the brunet yell out as he tried to escape. He jumped off the couch but was caught before he could run away.

"Gotcha," Kuro mumbled, grabbing the hysterical teen by his waist and pulling him against him, forcing him onto his lap. Mahiru gasped out and blushed because of the sudden close contact, and he struggled heavily and kicked his legs.

"No wait! Wa- EEehehehe nonono Kurohoho!" He lay sprawled against the vampire's chest, unable to move. Kuro pinned him against him, two strong arms circling around his middle and fingers scratching the ticklish flesh of his sides through his shirt.

"NAhahaha s-stahahap! W-what is wrohohong with you?!" Mahiru struggled and kicked like a little kid, but with little effort Kuro could hold him down easily. His wet hair left a damp spot on the vampire's shirt, but no one cared.

"Just making sure you're not mad anymore," Kuro said. He sounded bored but he was actually very amused.

Mahiru shut his eyes and giggled adorably. The fingers that were poking and prodding his sides somehow knew to exactly find his worst tickle spots, and he puffed his cheeks, trying desperately to hold back his laughter.

"I - I'm s-still mad!" he brought out breahlessly, fighting the giggles that threatened to embarrass the hell out of him.

"But you're laughing." Kuro spidered his fingers down the Eve's ribcage and he aimed for his stomach, causing him to buck against him with surprising power.

"AM NOhohohot!" The stubborn guy laughed hysterically and did everything he could to escape, but his Servamp was stronger.

"You are." Kuro's fingers dug between his ribs, counted them and squeezed, drawing out loud, frantic squeals from his victim.

"T-that's becahahause it f-fucking tickles dahahammit!" Mahiru's cheeks were gaining a bright red color, and the mischievous Servamp smirked. He lazily ran his fingers all over the squirming guy's torso, and the sweetest sounds filled the room.

"Stahahap!" Mahiru begged, hands grabbing the evil vampire's claws to pull them away, but to no avail. He threw his head back against Kuro's chest, hiccupping and gasping through his uncontrollable laughter.

"Pleheheease!" Kuro just listened to the Eve's pleas but didn't do anything about it. Actually, he was quite comfortable. He was positioned on the couch with the hysterical teen sprawled on top of him.

All he needed to do was crawl his fingers all over his squirming body, and the boy was producing the brightest sounds he'd ever heard. Much better than his grumpy whining the lazy vampire had to put up with every day.

"I just can't stop," Kuro sighed tiredly, much as if the tickling was draining his energy rather than Mahiru's.

Mahiru nearly jumped out of his skin when Kuro wriggled his fingers in his armpits. Curling his fingers and wiggling them, the vampire effectively tickled the Eve's armpits until he squealed again.

"I CAHAN'T TAKE IT!" Mahiru's loud, panicked voice caused Kuro to open his eyes again, which he had closed lazily as he dozed off a little while his fingers still continued to tickle.

"Can I eat then?" he finally asked, noticing how Mahiru's body spasmed and shook exhaustedly. He returned to squeezing his sides softly, and the poor guy whimpered and thrashed.

"YEHEHES!" Kuro smiled a little.

"Do I still have to shower?" He tickled his tummy again.

"Nohoho w-whatehehever!" Mahiru inhaled sharply and tiredly tried to gasp for air. This vampire may be lazy, but he was absolutely ruthless.

"Good." Kuro finally released him, and Mahiru slumped off him, slid off the couch and fell down onto the floor. He trembled and gathered his breath.

"I'll shower tomorrow. Or not," Kuro mumbled as he happily headed for the cupboard to claim the potato chips again.

"You stink..." Mahiru mumbled with his face pressed against the floor in embarrassment. Kuro turned slowly.

"What did you say?" he asked. There wasn't a hidden undertone and it didn't even sound threatening, but it was enough to have Mahiru yelp and scramble off the floor in a hurry.

"N-n-nothing! I'm outta here - s-sleep. Uh do whatever you want. Eat, TV, read, games. Just keep it down and above all, don't tickle - eh, touch me. Not ever again. Never. Bye!" And with that, the poor flustered boy retreated to his room and closed the door with a loud slam.

Kuro smirked. That Mahiru. He was actually pretty cute! But wait.. was he still mad at him? Probably... The Servamp sighed and calmly went to eat the remaining potato chips while waching some TV. So troublesome.


End file.
